The Leprechaun's Surprise Sequel to the Green Band
by Tigyr
Summary: A year after revealing his secret to Gibbs, Tim still isn't sure that the lead agent knows just what he's gotten into. Can some special people show him the truth?
1. Prologue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs isn't a man known for his impulse buying. He always goes into a store knowing just what he wants, whether it's groceries or new undershirts. Today however he smirks when he sees the t-shirt at his local Wal-Mart store. He stops and checks the sizes available, smiling when he finds one that will fit him. Ever since Abby had captured Seamus "the leprechaun" MacGruder last year he's been looking for something that will help him tell Tim that he does love the younger man and more than that, he is happy with the way things turned out between them and needs to show him someway, somehow that he likes the fact that they've exchanged bands.

As for Timothy McGee, he's starting to dread the days ahead. The ones where Abby finds fault with him more than normal as she searches for proof that leprechauns do exist and does everything in her power to find one. She'd almost succeeded last year when she'd kidnapped Seamus MacGruder. Seamus had been dressed for a St. Paddy's Day party at one of the local bars. Abby had kidnapped him and dragged him all the way back to NCIS just to prove to Tim that leprechauns were out there.

Seamus is not a leprechaun, having given up his powers when he'd married his lassie over 50 years ago. Tim however is still a leprechaun. He can feel the green lands of Eire pulling at him, and he knows that Gibbs will start feeling that pull soon too. Not as much as Tim does as he's a true son of the Lord and Lady, but due to their bonds and their bands, the pull of Ireland will soon start to consume them. The only good part about that in Tim's mind is that Jethro doesn't seem to mind going to the Emerald Isle. He's already put in for the team to have that weekend off, not just this year but for the next few years to come. Vance had looked at him a bit strangely, but other than a shake of his head, granted the request for the MCRT's top team to have that time off, no matter what day of the week it fell on.

Over in the land of Eire the Lady Jade sighs as she senses the gateway between worlds starting to open. She wants to visit her son again and verify that he and Gibbs are truly happy with the bonding they experienced last year. Gibbs hadn't seemed overly upset with the bond and the bands, but she knows her son, and she knows he'll be stressing over making the other man choose to live a life with Tim in it permanently. The fact that Gibbs declared his desire in front of Jade hasn't done much to ease Tim's mind and she frowns as she wonders how to open her son's eyes to how much Gibbs does love him.

Up in heaven, a red-haired, green-eyed little girl sighs as she watches over her father and her lepercan. Timothy has done so much to keep her daddy safe over the years and she wants them both to be happy. She wonders what she can do now, how can she make that third wish she's been holding onto all these years.


	2. Chapter 1

Gibbs looks up from his coffee cup, inhaling the aroma of the deep rich brew. He still doesn't know how Tim manages to make coffee taste better than a barista, but he's not going to argue. He's thinking about the item he'd bought on impulse the other day, wondering when he can wear it, contemplating how to make Tim know or maybe open up the younger man's eyes to how much he cares for his young lover when his phone rings and without looking at the caller id says,

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Didn't your Mama, teach you better manners than that son? Don't bother answering we both know the answer to that one."

Gibbs leans against the counter, a faint smile crossing his lips as he replies, "Morning Dad, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jackson Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee as he thinks about his answer, "Don't suppose you have a weekend free that you could come see your old man do you?"

Gibbs thinks about it, about his plans for Tim and smiles again, "I think I could make time to see you over St. Patrick's Day weekend; I'd need to bring a friend with me, if that's okay with you."

Jack almost chokes on his coffee, his son asking permission to bring someone to Stillwater? "She must be someone special."

"He is Dad, he is. I just need to show him that he is."

Jackson doesn't hesitate. "Bring him on down son, I'll be waiting."

Gibbs smiles, "Thanks Dad, we'll be down late Friday evening."

They continue talking for a few more minutes, watching the sunrise from two different windows then Gibbs says, "Gotta go Dad, Tim's gonna be waking up in a few minutes and I need to make sure I've got breakfast ready for him."

Jack smiles as he hangs up the phone. He remembers meeting Timothy McGee and how the young man seemed to follow his son with his eyes. Yep, he'd liked that young Tim and his manners had been impeccable. He wasn't sure about Leroy's feelings, but he could see just how much Tim had been in love with him even those few months ago. Jack finishes his own breakfast then makes his way upstairs to Leroy's room, dusting and cleaning it for when the two do arrive.

As for Gibbs, he has a fresh pot of coffee brewing, and bread in the toaster when Tim comes downstairs dressed only in a bathrobe and boxers. Tim still has his apartment as he'd signed a yearly lease just prior to Abby kidnapping Seamus. During the past few months, Tim has gradually moved more and more of his own things into the house, the first thing being his television set, the next his typewriter. While to some it might seem inconvenient, in a way it's allowed both men to appreciate their relationship more. The weekends that he spends packing, he also spends in his apartment while Gibbs spends that weekend with the other team members who still drop by at a moment's notice.

They'd told the team about their partnership, but not how it had actually come about. They were still a bit undecided about how to explain to Abby that not all leprechauns were nice little red-headed bearded men. When Gibbs had taken her to task and pointed out that granting three wishes could have meant death instead of something pleasant, he'd been fairly accurate.

"Most leprechauns will jealously guard their pots of gold. Their treasure is something that they build up over the years and they take great pride in stealing it from each other. For a human to contemplate stealing the gold…let's just say it's a good thing that O'Malley's was chocolate disks as Abby could have ended up as one of her forensic studies."

Gibbs had been fairly silent even for him as he'd contemplated Tim's words. "You've never been one to want wealth. Is that why or part of the reason?"

Tim had nodded as he'd plucked a three leaf clover and studied it. "That and I'm just different. I prefer a sunflower or a daffodil or even a dandelion. To me those were and still are the real treasures to be found."

Tim looks over at Gibbs as he enters the kitchen. Padding over to him, Tim accepts the cup of coffee being handed to him then looks at the table where fresh toast and orange marmalade are waiting for the both of them.

"You didn't have to make breakfast. I could have done it."

"Wanted to, besides Jack called so I needed to occupy my thoughts."

Tim sits down and starts munching on his toast. "How is Jack?"

"Wants visitors, told him we'd be down there on this weekend."

Tim looks up at him, "How'd he take the news?"

"I think that the fact I wanted to bring someone to meet him shocked him more than the fact that you and I are together." Gibbs says.

"You haven't brought anyone else there?" Tim asks and Gibbs shakes his head.

"No, not since I lost the girls. None of the others…just no."

Tim gives him one of his shy smiles before he leans over and accepts Gibbs kiss. "I'm honored that you want to take me down there. You do know that we have to go to Eire at least once during the weekend?"

Gibbs nods as he says, "I figure we drive down Friday night, spend the weekend in Eire, and then spend the weekend in Stillwater. Or whatever we need to do in order to charge up your batteries again."

Tim frowns, "You do know that you'll be needing recharged as well? It's a part of our bond. You won't need it quite as much, as you're not a true son of Ireland, but you will or you might start feeling a bit more…tired if nothing else in these next few days."

Gibbs nods and tells him he's already made one pot of coffee. Tim laughs, "You drink a pot of coffee by yourself no matter what time of year it is. I can smell it brewing in my sleep."

Gibbs gives him another kiss and a gentle head smack for laughing. "You should have said something."

Tim stands up and puts his hands on Gibbs shoulders, "I don't mind. I like to wake up and think about you in the morning, drinking your coffee as you contemplate the day ahead."

Gibbs leads him back upstairs easing him out of his bathrobe and boxers on the way, "We could have been doing morning calisthenics instead of thinking about things."

"I like to anticipate our morning calisthenics as you put it, gives me something to look forward to during the rest of the day." Tim argues playfully, as the door shuts behind them.


	3. Chapter 2

Over in the land of Eire, Jade, the Green Lady and mother of Timothy McGee sighs as she senses the opening between their two worlds. Leroy Jethro Gibbs has completely accepted the fact that he would be bound to Tim for the rest of their lives, and knowing Tim, he's probably wondering if Gibbs truly knows what he's doing. Another heartfelt sigh catches Jade's attention and she smiles at the little redheaded girl peeking down from a cloud.

She's familiar with Shannon and Kelly Gibbs' story, having Tim tell it to her for the past few years as he's tried to explain to her why he can't leave Gibbs side. The little girl having made two wishes out of three, one of which had bound Tim to Gibbs and vice versa for their natural lives. She hadn't wanted anything else, just protection for her dad and for her lepercan as she calls Tim.

"Hello young one."

Kelly blinks as she watches the Green Lady ascend invisible steps to the cloud she's been lying on.

"Who are you?" Kelly asks and Jade smiles.

"My name is Jade. I'm Timothy's mother."

Kelly looks at her excitedly, "My lepercan's mommy? Can you help me make my third wish?"

Jade sits down, arranging her green gown artfully around her as she contemplates Kelly's question. A third wish, while it could in one way help her and Gibbs both make Tim understand the lead agent's feeling, could also potentially backfire.

"Do you know what you want to wish for young Kelly?"

"Yep."

She whispers it in Jade's ear and the Lady smiles in approval. "That's a fine wish Kelly. And I think I know just how we can manage to pull that off."

"Really?" Kelly starts bouncing on her cloud and Jade catches her when the cloud separates.

"Really and guess who gets to help us." Jade says and points towards a small town in Pennsylvania, and Kelly beams as she imagines her grandfather finally meeting her lepercan. She'd told him about Timothy the lepercan and the wishes she'd made for him to keep her daddy safe and Grandpa Jack had smiled at her and said he wished he'd been able to meet her leprechaun to thank him for keeping her Daddy safe for all those years.


	4. Chapter 3

It's early that Friday morning and Jackson Gibbs is dreaming about his favorite little girl. In the dream, Kelly shows him how she found Timmy the lepercan, their conversation about gold and how this leprechaun seemed more interested in the flowers rather than metal. How later that night she'd had a nightmare and convinced him to help her keep her daddy safe. Jackson smiles in his sleep as he remembers talking to Kelly on the telephone, Shannon had put them on speaker and together the three of them had made Kelly's list. He remembers imagining the leprechaun and his fascination with a little girl, indulging her in her request then he sees just who Kelly's lepercan is.

Jackson sits bolt upright in his bed, the face of Timothy McGee fresh in his mind. Tim, his son Leroy's young male agent is Kelly's leprechaun? In a way, it makes sense. Tim's concern for Leroy the time they were here investigating that other poor boy Ethan. At that time he'd thought that Leroy had a habit of coming down too hard on McGee; but if his son had been fighting his feelings, and Leroy has always had a bad habit of doing that, then it all makes a weird sort of sense.

As he prepares for the day ahead, Jack remembers the excitement he'd sensed in his son's voice; something he hasn't heard since, well since the girls had died. He smiles as he pops a couple pieces of bread into the toaster. He personally hasn't been this excited in years and is almost certain that Doc Jenkins will be asking him at his physical later that day, what is going on. As he's about to step outside and enjoy the first rays of sunshine, he notices a faint green glow coming from his back porch.

Jade smiles as she turns around and Jack inhales, "Definitely a pleasure to see such beauty gracing my porch. Are you lost beautiful lady or is there something old Jack here can help you with?"

Jade laughs and says, "You are certainly a charmer Jackson Gibbs. I can see where young Kelly gets it from. Jethro too when he allows himself to be."

"Oho, so you know my son," Jack says and Jade nods.

"Not as well as I know my own and he's the one we both need to worry about."

Jack takes a sip of his coffee as he contemplates her words, "You're Timothy's mother and not necessarily his human one."

"Intelligent and wise as well as charming, I see; my name is Jade and I'm,"

"The Green Lady or more commonly known as Lady of Eire, The Green or Emerald Isle. So, you're young Timothy's mother. What can I, a mere human, do for you?"

"I have a special young lady who wants to make a third wish for her lepercan. Only this time, we need some help from some special friends."

Jade outlines her plan and Jack nods as he reaches for the telephone. "Tis early yet, Jackson Gibbs. You might want to hold off on that phone call until later today. Maybe even while my son and yours are traveling here."

Jack exhales as he contemplates her words. "What aren't you telling me?"

Jade sits down on the lower step, and Jack looks at her with growing concern. "What do I need to do to help, my lady?"

"Is there a special place that Leroy knows of, that no one else maybe not even Shannon or Kelly ever knew about?"

Jack thinks and slowly starts nodding. He knows of one place, one almost sacred to his son's heart and soul. No one, aside from Jack and Leroy's mother knew about it and Jack only knew because his wife had left him a letter on her death, telling him where Leroy would be hiding in the event of such an occurrence.

"We need Leroy to take Tim there. Tim is almost convinced that due to young Kelly's wishes, he's coerced Leroy into a relationship that he doesn't want despite all of your son's efforts to convince him otherwise."

Jack stares her down. "Just how exactly did Tim talk Jethro into the relationship then?"

Jade looks at him. "I could tell you but that really is a story you need to hear from your son. Just know that Leroy entered it of his own free will."

Jackson thinks about Leroy's treatment of Tim and then the phone call he'd gotten just a few days ago. Yes, he can see where Tim might not be convinced of Leroy's feelings, and knowing Leroy he might not have told the young man that none of his son's ex-wives or girlfriends have ever been to Stillwater.

Nodding his understanding to Jade, Jack asks her when he should try and get the others needed to come down.

"You will know, Jackson Gibbs, you will know."


	5. Chapter 4

The Friday before St. Patrick's Day, heck the entire week, passes fairly quickly compared to some that Tim has been through. He knows that part of that is due to Gibbs and the other man's influence over Abby. If not for Gibbs running interference, Tim is certain Abby would have been up in the squad room on a daily basis, insisting on finding a leprechaun and getting three wishes. The lights flicker briefly and Tim looks up as Gibbs enters the room.

Gibbs puts a hand on Tim's shoulder and Tim knows that Gibbs is finally starting to understand just a small part of what Tim goes through on a yearly basis. "Are you okay Boss?"

"Yeah, just remind me not to take my energy levels so lightly any more."

Tim lowers his head, and Gibbs gives him a slight smack. "Hey! This is my fault for not listening to you. You tried to warn me and I didn't pay attention."

"Still, if you hadn't exchanged bands with me, you wouldn't be feeling it." Tim says morosely.

Gibbs gives him a smack and Tim looks up at him, "Come on, it's time to go home. You got your bag packed like I said?"

"Enough clothes for a weekend in Stillwater? Yeah. It's in the back of the Charger."

"Good let's get going. Jack's going to be too excited to sleep tonight."

Tim smiles at the thought of seeing Jackson Gibbs again. He'd liked the old man, and knew that while the Gibbs men had been estranged for many years, both were making the effort to regain the trust lost between them. The fact that Jethro is bringing Tim down to "meet him" is one of the biggest strides forward that Tim has seen in years.

As they enter the garage, Abby swoops in and pinches Tim on the arm, "That's because you probably won't wear green tomorrow."

Tim rolls his eyes and looks at Gibbs who nods and tells Abby that they'll see her on Tuesday. Tim looks at him in surprise as he hadn't expected an extra day off but he's not going to argue about an extra day to help them recharge.

"Why Tuesday?" Abby asks and Gibbs tells her that he's requested a few days leave. He puts a finger on her lips when she starts to ask more. Motioning for Tim to get in the car, he heads for the driver's side and slips into his seat. He looks at how pale Tim is, and frowns. It's getting late, they need to get going if he's going to get Tim back to Stillwater, not to mention the necessary side trip to Eire.

"We need to go. Call Tony if you need anything."

"But, Gibbs!"

He waves as the Charger roars to life and soon he and Tim are out on the highway heading towards Stillwater. Two hours later as he takes the turn off that will lead them straight into town, he blinks as his ring shines green. A warning that something is wrong. Tim wakes up, his own ring shining bright blue.

"Hello darlings."

Jade is in the backseat, smiling at both of them. Gibbs shakes his head at the Green Lady's timing and Tim shifts so that he can glare at his mother.

"Now Timothy, stop that. I'm not here to hurt anyone. In fact, I'm here at the behest of a certain little girl, who wants to make sure her Daddy and her lepercan arrive at Grandpa Jack's safely."

Both men smile at that thought; Kelly enlisting the aide of the Lady of Eire.

Jade lightly touches Gibbs on the shoulder and he instantly feels all hints of tiredness leave his body. Looking at her in the rearview mirror, he silently thanks her for the boost of energy. Tim is still staring at her, wondering just what she might be plotting next. He still doesn't trust her not to try and hurt Gibbs even though she says she approves of the match between them.

Jade sighs, knowing that she's earned the mistrust that she sees in Tim's green eyes. The only thing that truly marks him as her son is the emerald color, well that and his Irish temper. He hides it well, just due to what he is and what he could do, but she knows it's there buried deeply within him.

She's actually quite proud of him for not rising to the bait over the years he's been working at NCIS. There has been more than one occasion where his temper could have overruled his innate good nature but he knows what powers he possesses and that to unleash those powers could be potentially dangerous to those around him.

"You need to start trusting more Timothy. I'm not here to hurt anyone; as I said, young Kelly Gibbs just wants you two to arrive in Stillwater safely. She worries about you because you have done such a good job in protecting this young one beside you."

Gibbs almost snorts at being called young, then remembers that Jade actually is several centuries older than either man. If she's to be believed, Tim too is older than Gibbs, but has managed to retain a younger look. Gibbs wants to believe her, but when he looks at those youthful features in an early morning light it's hard to remember how old Tim is supposed to be.

Jade stays in the car until they arrive in Stillwater, and as Gibbs has predicted, Jack is waiting up for them. The porch light is turned on and as soon as Gibbs turns off the headlights, Jack is opening Tim's door and ushering the young agent out of the car. Gibbs slides out from behind the wheel, stretching slightly as he does so. He doesn't feel the traditional body aches from driving and knows somehow that Jade has helped there too. Grabbing their bags from the trunk, Gibbs and Tim follow Jack inside, the older Gibbs brimming with excitement.


	6. Chapter 5

Saturday morning dawns and Jackson is up with the birds as usual. He cocks his head and when he doesn't hear anything from Leroy's room, he cautiously opens the door. Both men are still sleeping; Tim has an arm protectively around Gibbs' waist. Since his talk with Jade, Jackson can almost see the faint blue glow around Tim's finger and a fainter greenish glow is echoed on his son's.

Leroy's hand is resting lightly on Tim's and Jackson almost sighs at the peaceful look on both men's faces. He remembers the last time he'd ever seen his son at peace, and that had been before Leroy's mother had died. Slipping out the door, he quietly pads down the hallway and down the stairs, smiling when he sees the coffee already starting its preset brewing cycle.

Sipping on the first cup of brew, he's not too surprised when his son sits down beside him a few minutes later, sipping at his own cup of coffee. He is surprised however when Leroy puts the cup down and starts twisting the faint green band.

"What's on your mind son?" Jack asks quietly.

"How do I convince him, Dad? How can I show him how much he means to me, when he's almost positive that he coerced me into our relationship?"

Jack asks him what he means and Gibbs sighs. As he's contemplating how to tell his dad about Tim's real background, Jack asks, "Kelly's leprechaun wasn't just a story was he? He's really your agent, now your young lover Timothy McGee?"

Gibbs nods and says, "Jade stopped by I take it?"

Jackson nods his head as he replies, "Had a dream it explained a few things as well."

Jack carefully contemplates his next choice of words. "Jade also mentioned that Tim thinks you don't really know what you've gotten yourself into. That you might feel coerced into this relationship. Knowing you the way that I do, you don't just walk into something like this son. Why does or would Tim think that you would?"

Gibbs sighs as he recalls the past year's events. Jack can tell he's struggling to decide just what to tell him and puts a hand on his arm.

"I don't need a full story, son. Just some understanding of what happened."

Gibbs tells him about Abby and Seamus, about Jade and Tim's trying to protect him, waking up with Tim in his bed and how right it had felt. Finally about the discovery that the two of them are soul bound and how they'd exchanged bands in order to help replenish Tim's strength. As Gibbs finishes his story, and drains his coffee he asks again, "So, how can I show him how I feel?"

Jackson looks at him as he says, "Take him to the one place that you've never shared with anyone. The one place only you and your mama knew about. And make sure you wear that t-shirt when you do."

Gibbs laughs, "You peeked in my luggage."

Jackson just smiles and continues drinking his coffee. Gibbs sighs and thinks about that special place his dad has just mentioned. He actually had planned on taking his girls there; of showing them the one place that is near and dear to him. Thinking about Tim and what he knows about the young man, he nods in agreement with his dad.

"You're right, he will appreciate it more than anyone other than Shannon or Kelly or even Mom would."

Tim comes out onto the porch just then and the other two smile at the sleepy look in his eyes. Jack is concerned however when he sees how drained Tim actually does look in the morning light. He exchanges glances with his son and Gibbs nods silently telling him that this is part of the reason he'd agreed to the bond.

"You should have slept in, Timothy. It's the weekend." Jack chides mildly and smiles at Tim's reply.

"Smelled the coffee and missed my warm blanket."

Jack almost smirks behind his own coffee cup as Gibbs' ears turn red at being called a warm blanket. He chuckles when Gibbs stands up, swatting him on the shoulder, as he pulls Tim close for an early morning hug. Tim hugs him back then swats him on the butt, saying,

"My coffee, go get your own."

Gibbs smiles as he takes a sip out of Tim's cup before heading into the kitchen for a refill. He contemplated most of the night about taking Tim to the Green Isle before taking him anywhere else and now he has his answer. Tim's almost at the end of his endurance and it has to be a trip that is sooner rather than later. As he steps out onto the back porch, he watches Jack interact with Tim, and feels a bit relieved that his dad has taken the news so calmly.

He steps closer and puts a hand on Tim's left shoulder saying,

"Hey, I think we need to make a bit of a quick side trip. You're not looking too good right now."

Tim sighs and admits, "I'm not feeling too good either. I take it that you know the truth about us then?" looking at Jack for any sign of condemnation.

"Let's just say I had a dream and then a beautiful lady confirmed the dream." Jack says candidly. Tim sighs, thinking about all the scenarios where his mother could say something. He blinks when Jack puts a caring hand on his other shoulder saying, "She cares about both of you Timothy McGee. Now, let's get you home so you can recharge those batteries."


	7. Chapter 6

Ireland, the Green Isle, home of the Laird Deven and Lady Jade. Former home of Timothy (the leprechaun) McGee. As they step through the portal that brings them to the magical isle, both Tim and Gibbs can feel their energies returning. Gibbs looks at the ring on his finger, sees the brightening color and turns to Tim. His ring is turning a brighter shade of blue, and color is returning to his face. Gibbs sighs in relief, knowing without a doubt that the decision to come to Eire first is the right one.

As they step closer to Tim's ancestral home, they can see the outlines of Jade and Deven along with Jackson Gibbs. The Gibbs family patriarch is looking around with delight ooohing and ahhhing at everything around him bringing smiles to not just Tim but Gibbs as well.

"He'll have a thousand stories to tell when he gets back to Stillwater," Gibbs says and Tim nods in agreement.

They enter Tim's private chambers and Gibbs turns to Tim who is still just a bit off-color. Gibbs sits on the bed and watches as Tim lightly touches the small decorations that light up as he approaches. Small crystals hum all around them and Gibbs stares at Tim who shrugs in embarrassment.

"I like the crystals and they sing their songs to me when I come home. It's hard to explain."

Gibbs pats the bed and Tim sits beside him leaning against him in contentment.

"They're part of the power up aren't they? Last year, we were walking in the valley, so I didn't see or hear them. The blanket we were on silenced their song? Or was I just unable to hear it at that time?"

Tim sighs and stands up lightly touching the crystals which hum at his lightest caress, "As we'd just exchanged bands, you might not have recognized the song or you might have thought it to be that of some faraway bird. The blanket too would have muffled the song a bit."

As Gibbs watches the crystals pulsate, then start changing colors. Soft pale hues dominate the room, blues and greens,yellows and oranges, pinks and lavenders. He undresses crawling into the bed watching as Tim too is starting to relax and comes over slowly undressing as he does so. Gibbs gathers Tim into his arms and they both sigh as sleep overcomes them and the crystals hum softens in response.

While they sleep, the bands on their fingers start their own soft glowing; gathering energy from the crystals. The emeralds and sapphires embedded in the rings are storing what they'll need to keep these two powerful men energized for the following year.

Jade and Deven smile as they feel the crystals start to work their magic and Jack can feel himself being energized as well.

"Well, that's a new experience. What causes the energy flow?"

"Tis the magic of the Isle, Jackson Gibbs and the magic that is part of our son. When he was small, and by that we mean a child barely a hundred years old yet, he discovered the true magic isn't the gold at the end of a rainbow, but within the rainbow itself."

Jack mulls that over and smiles when the other two nod as he thinks about Tim and what he's learned in the past week about that young man.

"He is a truly special being then. You must be very proud of him." Jack says and the other two nod.

"We fear for him like normal parents do; but he has shown us that he can take care of himself and those around him. We forget sometimes that he's not just a child of Eire but has other ties now with your son and granddaughter." Deven says.

Jade sighs as she thinks about the wishes Kelly made. "I never thought that a human child could have such an impact on this family. I'm sorry Jackson Gibbs for doubting your son. He has proven himself a worthy match for our Tim."

Jack looks at her, "You accept my son as Tim's husband then?"

Deven stares at him and Jack stares back daring him to say otherwise. "We do actually. We had feared for many years that Tim was under a spell of some kind. We didn't know just how much Tim actually does love Leroy until Jade met him and saw the band on Tim's finger."

Jack smiles as he recalls the story that his dream, then Jade and then the boys themselves had told him. "It's truly magic then. Soul bonding isn't normal I take it, even in the land of Eire?"

Deven shakes his head, "It is a rare and very magical thing that so few of us can achieve, let alone hope for. When Jade told me about it, I could barely believe it. It wasn't until they came here and exchanged bands that it truly began to sink in."

Jade smiles as she recalls her meeting with Kelly Gibbs. "You have a special granddaughter Jackson Gibbs. Not everyone would think of protecting not just a loved one but the protector as well."

Jack beams at her words and then Jade asks, "What do you know about Kelly's third wish?"

Jack frowns, "Nothing I'm afraid. I know that Leroy wants to show Tim something special to show him that it's not Kelly's wish that is keeping them together. But I'm really not sure what Kelly's third wish would be."

"Would you be surprised if I told you that I know and that I approve of it? That we both approve of it but we want your input on it?"

"I would be honored actually to have your trust on such a thing." Jack states and the other two beam at him.

"The thing is, I know what will happen." Jade states sadly and the two men stare at her.

"Tim, I know what he'll do and that he'll need to do it, here on the Emerald Isle. He won't survive it otherwise."

Jack bristles at the thought of anything happening to the young man he's beginning to see as a younger son. "What are you talking about Miss Jade?"

Deven nods as he comes to the same realization. "He will, he's just that way."

Jack looks from one to the other. "Just what are you two saying?"

Jade looks at him, "Tim could only wish for one thing."

Jack stares at her, "You mean?"

Jade nods and the men's shoulders slump as they think about the coming day.


	8. Chapter 7

Ireland:

Gibbs wakens slowly, not sure exactly what is going on. He can almost feel the energy pulsating around him and as he opens his eyes he stares as the crystals start their subtle humming. Gradually, the room brightens, and he can see more greens and blues and as he watches their rings respond as well.

Tim runs a hand up and down Gibbs arm, bringing the older man's attention to him. "It's the power-up spell. The final conversion of power from the crystals to the rings. They need us to be awake for it."

Gibbs feels something else starting to pulse and smiles at Tim who nods at him "One of the nicer side effects." Tim says as he pulls Gibbs into his embrace. Gibbs can only grin his approval.

NCIS-NCIS

It's early morning and Jade smiles when she sees the form of Jackson Gibbs sipping on herbal tea as he watches the sun rise over the Emerald Isle.

"You are an early riser Jackson Gibbs."

Jack raises his teacup to her, "Habit formed over a lifetime, I guess you'd say. I prefer coffee but the tea isn't a bad substitute."

Jade sits beside him, and Jack looks at her. "Are the boys going to be all right Jade?"

Jade listens to the crystals hum around her and smiles serenely. "They'll be fine Jack. They should actually be waking soon. The Isle is preparing for the arrival of our special guests."

Jack inhales at the thought. "Will Tim and Leroy be prepared for that?"

Jade shakes her head, "I cannot foresee too many problems Jack. I just know that my son will do what it takes to make that last wish come true."

NCIS-NCIS

Tim sighs as he wakes for the second time that day, and smiles when he sees Gibbs sound asleep beside him. It's rare for Gibbs to sleep later than anyone and for him to do so now, in this enchanted place of all places tells Tim that the man truly is at peace with his surroundings. Not wanting to wake him, but knowing he'll waken just the same, he runs a hand along Gibbs jaw line, peppering it with small nips and kisses.

"You keep that up and we'll never leave this room." Gibbs murmurs and Tim chuckles.

"As tempting as that thought is, I have a feeling that your dad and my parents are waiting for us. Come on, I'll show you another delight of this realm."

A rain shower, warm and soothing eases the last of tiredness from their muscles. Gibbs sighs and tells Tim that he could easily get used to the idea of staying on the Isle.

"I know, it's tempting but we have others that depend on us." Tim says and Gibbs looks at him.

"You really do prefer the other realm."

Tim nods, "I know what this realm holds and that it can be tempting to anyone who visits let alone lives here. I've been tempted so many times to give it all up and come back here."

Gibbs stares at him and Tim nods, "Twenty odd years ago, I was about to come back for good, but then a little girl found me and I changed my mind."

"Do you ever regret that decision?" Gibbs asks and Tim shakes his head.

"I'm often tempted to show Abby just what I'm actually capable of, but no, I could never hurt her or the equipment that way. Besides, like you told Vance last year, it'd be hell trying to explain it to Sec-Nav." Tim quips and Gibbs grins.

NCIS-NCIS

Just afternoon on the Emerald Isle, on a hilltop after lunch and Tim looks at his mother. She's been almost too calm so far and he knows that's not a common trait for her. "What are you plotting?"

"Hmm we have a little girl who wants to make her third wish."

Tim and Gibbs look at each other. Tim is shaking his head not knowing how he could accomplish a third wish as Kelly is already dead.

"Her third wish is that you be given the last wish Timothy." Jade says softly and Tim stares at her.

"Kelly wants me to make the last wish?"

Jade smiles, remembering that day on a cloud.

_ "Miss Jade, as your Timmy's mommy can I tell you my third wish? Can I give you my third wish and you give it to Timmy so that he can make a wish? He's been very good to my daddy. I think he needs to have a wish now."_

_ Jade had looked into Kelly's earnest green eyes and sighed as she accepted the third wish. _

"She loves you very much Timothy. She's very grateful for all you've done for her and her Daddy. She just wants to share that with you, like setting the Genie free in Aladdin. She wanted to set you free to make a wish too."

Gibbs stares at Tim who is staring at the ground. "What is it?"

Gibbs puts his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Talk to me. What about this wish could be so bad?"

Tim stares at him, "I only ever had one last wish. One I've wanted to give you for twenty years."

Gibbs inhales as Shannon and Kelly step into the clearing below them. He looks at Tim who is smiling at him with tears in his eyes. "Go...I can't hold that portal open for long."

NCIS-NCIS

Jackson smiles from his position at the bottom of the hill. He wants to rush over to his family, but refrains from doing so, knowing that his son needs just a little time to be alone with the girls. Tim makes it down to where Jack is and sits down beside him. Jack stares at Tim in concern as it's clear that bringing the girls even to the Emerald Isle is a drain on the younger man's powers. Jade steps closer and Deven moves closer too, both intent on helping their son. A small wave of Tim's hand stops them and they look at each other in frustration.

"He must do this alone, Miss Jade, as he is the original wish granter." Jack says softly as he heads down into the valley towards his son and family. Kelly looks up when she sees her grandfather coming closer and wiggles out of her father's arms to run up and hug Jack around the leg.

"Hello Kelly, I see you and Mommy get to hug your daddy one more time."

"Uh huh. I get to see my lepercan too."

With that, she dashes over to where Tim is sitting on the hillside. He grins as she approaches and she sits in his lap giving him a ferocious hug.

"Thank you so much Timmy." She says and hugs him again. Tim hugs her back, laughing when she knocks him over onto his back and starts tickling him. Shannon, Gibbs and Jack come over and Gibbs reaches a hand down, pulling Tim into his embrace.

"Thank you Tim." Shannon says as she steps closer and gives him her own version of a bear hug. "Thank you for protecting him and loving him all these years. I never truly believed until that explosion. Thank you." with that she steps back neatly giving him a gentle smack on the head. As he stares at her in surprise, Gibbs starts laughing.

"What you really didn't think I learned it in the Marines or from Mike did you?"

Tim grins at them as Gibbs pulls him into the family hug. "Thank you Tim, for all that you've done for us over the years."

Tim gives them another fainter smile and Gibbs barely catches him as he slumps towards the ground. Kelly, Shannon and Jack step back wondering just what is going on.

"Mommy?"

Jack puts an arm around her. "It's okay sweetheart, Timmy just needs some extra energy as it takes a lot to open that doorway."

Shannon stares as Gibbs entwines his hand with Tim's and then grabs Kelly's hand. "See how Daddy is holding hands with Timmy? Let's hold hands with him too."

Jack smiles, knowing that when they do so, they'll have only minutes left to spend with Gibbs. "Shannon, baby you know…"

"I know dad, but he's been part of this family for too long now. No matter that he was a leprechaun, he's part of us. Isn't that right Kelly?"

"Yep, he's our family as much as we're part of his. We love him, huh Daddy?"

"Yeah Kels, we do love him and when I finally get him home, maybe he'll finally start to believe me."

Kelly snuggles close to Tim's side and puts her arms around him. "You are very much loved my lepercan. Thank you for my daddy and for letting us do this today."

Shannon runs a hand over Tim's head, kissing him on the forehead as she does so. "Thank you for loving us enough to do this, Timothy McGee. You truly are a special man and an equally special leprechaun."

Tim sits up, and both Shannon and Kelly reach down to help him stand up. Jack and Gibbs pull them all into a final fierce embrace.

"I mss you. You know that right?" Gibbs asks Shannon and she runs a loving hand over his features.

"I know, but do you know how proud I am of you? You finally let someone into your heart Gibbs and you know I have to approve of him."

Gibbs gives a faint chuckle, "Yeah he's not a lumberjack or a red-head."

Shannon giggles and nods. Jack gives Kelly a hug, then comes over and hugs Shannon. "We miss you girls."

"We miss you too, Dad. Take care of yourself and our boys okay?"

Jack beams at her phrasing and nods in agreement.

Gibbs gives his girls a long hug which they both return just as the portal opens. Shannon looks at Tim who has once again entwined his hand with Gibbs and nods her approval. "Be good to each other. Come my lovely daughter, we have to leave now."

Kelly gives her dad and her grandfather hugs then reaches up for Tim. He leans down and she whispers something in his ear. He smiles as he returns her hug and nods towards the portal.

"Thank you, Timmy for being my lepercan."

"Thank you Kelly for letting me be your lepercan." Tim says softly as the portal closes. Jade and Deven step closer and put their hands on his shoulders finally able to feed him some energy.


	9. Chapter 8

Land of Eire:

Gibbs watches as Tim slowly stretches and awakens, smiling up at him with those sleepy green eyes. As Tim starts to waken, Gibbs gives him a smack on the head and Tim rubs it, knowing instinctively it's due to the worry he's caused the other man while opening a portal to let Kelly and Shannon visit Gibbs one more time.

"I should tan your hide for letting your energies get that low," Gibbs hisses as he pulls Tim into his embrace. Tim nods and nuzzles Gibbs' neck.

"You can't do that to yourself. Not when we had just powered up. It could have killed you. I can't lose you too." There, he's finally done it. He, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has admitted to his fears.

Tim puts his hands on Gibbs' shoulders. "I never intended to have it be that soon. But we needed it to be today. Just due to what the season is and what time we don't have here."

Gibbs sighs as he recognizes the truth behind Tim's words. "Because of you being a leprechaun."

"Exactly." Tim says and nibbles on Gibbs collarbone, "Next year, we can stay til the equinox and it won't be an issue. I can open the portal then, or you could if you wanted to."

Gibbs arches his neck giving Tim better access, and then Tim's words sink in.

"I could?"

NCIS-NCIS

Jack sighs and looks around, knowing that he'll miss this peaceful island but he also knows that he can't stay here. He's needed on Earth, and especially in Stillwater, if nothing else than to help Leroy and Tim finalize their relationship. He needs to call in those other special friends and he can't do that if he's still in the land of Eire.

Jade puts a hand on his shoulder and he blinks at her. "You are a special man Jackson Gibbs. Not many accept our kind as readily as you have."

Jack grins at her saying, "Remind me sometime to tell you about the man who I named Leroy after. Let's just say that being friends with LJ was very enlightening."

Jade gives him a light hug and Jackson smiles at her knowing that she can tell exactly what he's not telling her. "Thank you Lady Jade, your hospitality has been all this simple human could hope for."

"You are many things Jackson Gibbs, a simple human is not one of them. Tim and Jethro are lucky to have you in their lives. God be with you my friend."

"He always is Lady Jade, He always is."

NCIS-NCIS

As he steps into the kitchen, Jack looks around. It doesn't seem possible that they've been gone only a few hours, due to the events of the past few days on Eire, but the clock on the wall confirms what Tim and Jethro have told him, it's still just a little before supper time on St. Patrick's Day.

Knowing that his son has special plans for Tim the next morning, despite it being a Sunday, Jack prepares a light supper for all of them, waiting for the other two to arrive. He'd left a bit earlier than the other two, mostly to get his phone calls in before the other two arrived and also because Tim hadn't woken up prior to his leaving. He still couldn't believe the energy that Tim had expended, just to make sure that Leroy and Jack could say one final goodbye to Shannon and Kelly.

He pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping his eyes. If Leroy had ever doubted that Tim loves him, well the past few days ought to have shown him just how much that boy is in love with him. Now if Leroy can just do the same for Timothy. With that thought in mind he picks up the telephone and dials a certain number.

"Mallard residence."

"Hello Ducky, it's Jackson Gibbs. Would you have a spare moment or two so that we can talk?"

"Well of course my good fellow. What would you like to talk about?"

"The upcoming nuptials between Leroy and Timothy." Jack states and grins when he hears a receiver being dropped.

Dead silence.

"Did you say...?"

"Well, I'm sure you all know about the bands; why not make it official on this side of the pond so to speak? And bring that team of Leroy's with you. We're gonna need someone to officiate the ceremony and others to sign the documents as witnesses."

"You do know that we need blood tests for them both?" Ducky asks and smiles at Jack's ready reply.

"Well now Ducky, I figure that as long as you've worked with them, you should have plenty of those blood tests and if not the lovely Miss Abigail can find something or work her magic here, like she did with that other case."

"You Jackson Gibbs are a conniver. I think I like that." Ducky says as he thinks about all the various ways he can get blood tests run.

"Yes, so when are you and Leroy's team going to be here? Shall we say Monday morning? That will give me time to prepare the boys for their surprise."

"I shall make certain that we'll be there and that the team's time off is extended as well."

"Thank you Ducky, I see I'm not the only conman in town."

"Thank you Jack, now I suppose I get the lucky task of telling the rest of Jethro's team what is going on?"

"Oh I knew you would understand." Jack says chuckling as he hangs up the phone.

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs puts a hand on Tim's shoulder asking silently if he's ready to leave the Green Island. They'd stayed a few extra days, making sure that Tim's energy levels are completely replenished before heading back to Stillwater. Gibbs shakes his head thinking about the days to come, certain that his old man is up to something and not wanting to even contemplate what that might be.

As Tim hugs Jade for the first time in years, he sighs and his mother stares at him. "Surely you aren't still worried that he doesn't love you?"

"I..."

Deven steps forward, "You did not coerce him Tim. He knows what he wants. He needed that push to be shown that he too is still capable of loving someone. He wants to show you how much he loves you, and is afraid that you won't believe him."

"He's afraid?"

Deven nods. "He's afraid Tim, just as much as you are. Go on now. He's waiting for you. I think Jackson is making supper for you two as well."

Tim smiles at them and they wave as the two NCIS agents head back to Stillwater. Then Deven turns to his wife and lady.

"So, are we ready for Tuesday and the ceremony my love?"

Jade smiles serenely, "That we are my love that we are."

(a/n: most of Europe is at least 5 hours if not more, ahead of time in the US depending on the time zone.)

NCIS-NCIS

They step back into the kitchen and Tim steadies Gibbs with a hand under his elbow. Nodding his thanks, Gibbs turns his attention to Jack who is bustling around the kitchen, humming under his breath as he pulls out cheeses and lettuce for their sandwiches and salads.

"I'm afraid, I'm very afraid." Gibbs mutters sotto voce and Tim grins at him.

"Because he's acting like a honey bee going from flower to flower or because he's humming the Wedding March?"

"Both," Gibbs retorts and Tim chuckles.

"Part of it is residual effects from a human visiting the Green Isle as long as he did. You aren't affected as much due to your band and our connection. Jack didn't have that buffer so he might be humming around for a while yet."

"Don't supposed it will make him sleep in will it?" Gibbs quips and is surprised when Tim nods.

"It could as it's almost like an aphrodisiac. If nothing else, he won't be feeling his arthritis for a few days. And he'll sleep like a child at night." Tim says.

"He's plotting something though." Gibbs says as he watches his father flit from one counter to the next. "He only gets fidgety when he's up to mischief."

Tim sighs and pulls him into his embrace. "He's excited Jethro. You're here, he got to see Shannon and Kelly one more time. He...owtch!"

Jackson turns as Gibbs applies another softer headslap. "That's for worrying me! You knew what could happen and you still did it."

Tim rubs his head as he squeezes Gibbs' hand. "Which is why I did it where and when I did it. I explained it to you already."

"Yeah and I still think you need another smack."

Tim pulls him closer, wrapping his hands around Gibbs waist. "As it was the leprechaun who granted the first two wishes, ONLY a leprechaun could grant the third and final one. No matter who tried to interfere. It's the rules of the Isle. And yes, I knew, and yes I'd do it again if it meant showing you how much I love you."


	10. Chapter 9

Sunday dawns and Gibbs smiles as he wakes up. Tim is curled up in his arms, seeking the warmth of his "blankie" and the birds are chirping their morning songs as they sing outside his window. He does a few subtle stretches, not wanting to wake Tim just yet as he does have a full day planned for them.

Not just his "sacred area" but a few others as well. He knows that fishing can be part of the day, as long as they stay on shore and there's one other special place he wants to take him.

Knowing Jack, the older Gibbs probably ended his night by packing them a picnic lunch, all Tim and Gibbs will have to do is make their sandwiches and put a fresh thermos of coffee in the basket. Which brings Gibbs to the shirt in his suitcase. He needs to get into it before Tim gets up or at sometime during their picnic. He's already planning on wearing a lightweight flannel shirt over it, as the early mornings are still a bit cool. Running a hand over Tim's face, he covers him with a blanket before heading into the shower.

There he finds his dad has once again thought ahead and pulled out the shirt tucking it under Gibbs' towel. A clean pair of blue jeans, boxers and socks are also waiting for him.

"Thanks Dad," he whispers to no one in general as the rest of the house is still asleep. Even the coffee hasn't started to perk yet but he's too excited to care. He showers and dresses. Jack even managed to dig up one of Gibbs' favorite flannel shirts, the faded blue fabric soft from many washings. Slipping into the shirt he sighs as he buttons it up and then heads out of the room.

He pauses long enough to stop in his father's room and press a kiss on his forehead. Then he heads down the hall and checks on Tim. The younger man is starting to get restless, more than likely missing the warmth of Gibbs' body, so he heads downstairs and by-passes the preset brewing cycle by just turning on the coffee pot. Minutes later as he sips his first cup of the day, he smiles as the shower turns on.

When Tim joins him on the back porch, his own coffee cup in hand, he's wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, socks and what appears to be an old MIT sweatshirt over another shirt that Gibbs can't see. Tim presses a kiss to the top of Gibbs' head before sitting down beside him and leaning against him.

"What plans are ahead of us today?" Tim asks softly.

"Picnic, fishing if you're up to it." Gibbs replies and Tim nods.

"What do we need for sandwiches?" Tim asks, wondering if they'll need icepacks or not and is surprised by Gibbs' answer.

"PB/J's?" Gibbs asks hopefully and Tim nods as he smiles.

"You surprise me sometimes, you know that?"

Gibbs tilts his head to the side, and Tim nibbles on his ear. "I just never see you as a PB/J man."

"Hmm...makes for some fun times in the bedroom as well." Gibbs says suggestively waggling his eyebrows and Tim chuckles.

"I should take you to Eire more often. Brings out a different side of you."

"I never did thank you for that." Gibbs says thoughtfully, thinking of the brief time he 'd had with Shannon and Kelly.

Tim nuzzles his neck, "You can thank me later when we're alone."

They finish the first pot of coffee and Tim gets another one going while Gibbs grabs out the freshly baked loaf of bread and starts cutting off uniform slices. Tim grabs the heel and butters it quickly, munching on it while grinning at Gibbs who mockingly shakes the bread knife at him.

"You know that the heels are usually mine." Gibbs growls playfully and Tim grins again.

"I know, but they are the best part especially when it's a fresh loaf." He finishes the piece he's munching on then reaches in the cupboard for the peanut butter. Gibbs watches as Tim brings his hand back down, the peanut butter in hand with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, Tim?" Gibbs asks.

"I've never been in Jack's kitchen. How do I know where he keeps the peanut butter?"

Gibbs shakes his head as he opens the cupboard doors, smiling as he says in suggestion, "Mine are set up the same way?"

Tim thinks about it and nods, "Yeah only backwards, almost mirror image you might say."

Tim opens the fridge and says, "Grape or strawberry?"

"Both…one of each." Gibbs says and Tim smiles. This is a side of Gibbs he definitely isn't used to seeing and it fascinates him to no end. They finish making their sandwiches and packing up two thermoses of coffee as well as several bottles of water. Tucking it all into the picnic basket, Gibbs then reaches into the fridge and finds several packages of precut veggies and several apples and oranges set to one side. Pulling them out, he adds them to their basket and taking Tim by the hand, leads him out to Jack's truck.

Tim looks at him and Gibbs grins, "Where we're headed we need to do just a bit of climbing and the pickup will take the roads better."

NCIS-NCIS

Just before they reach his secret hideaway, Gibbs stops the truck and asks Tim to trust him. Tim nods and Gibbs takes out a clean handkerchief, tying it loosely over Tim's eyes. Leading him in, he has Tim hold the picnic basket and together they enter the one place Gibbs has never shown anyone. Untying the blindfold, he asks Tim to keep his eyes closed for just a few more seconds.

Gibbs swiftly takes off his flannel shirt, laying it over the handle of the basket. Taking Tim by the hands he leads him out to the middle of the field and tells him to open his eyes. Tim slowly does so, and smiles with the delight at the field of gold. Yellow daffodils and crocuses are bobbing their heads and even a few brave tulips are trying to emerge in the early morning sunlight.

He looks at Gibbs who is smiling broadly and gives him a hug. Then he sees the white t-shirt that Gibbs is wearing, with it's bold green letters proclaiming "I kissed a leprechaun and I liked it!" and laughs as he goes back into the other man's warm embrace.

_a/n: nope, not done quite yet...and the t-shirt was one that I saw at work and the actual inspiration for this story._


	11. Chapter 10

Gold all around him and Gibbs sleeping beside him, Tim opens his eyes and smiles as the early afternoon sun starts its slow progression across the field. The morning has been spent talking, opening up completely to each other about fears and doubts that they both still had and have, their lunch a picnic in the shade of an old oak tree, feeding each other gooey peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, laughing when the jelly plops onto napkin covered laps and both men fall asleep, still smiling shortly afterward.

He gently plucks a daffodil, apologizing to it as he runs it slowly over Gibbs' facial features. This man of so many contrasts giving him a field of gold, wearing a whimsical t-shirt and showing him in so many other small ways that he does love Tim. Not because of the wishes of a little girl or the bands that have bonded them together for a lifetime.

Tim sighs knowing their time in Stillwater is short, but it's sweet. Nothing he'd thought to prepare for could have prepared him for the images that surround him now. A serenely sleeping Gibbs, golden flowers around them, not the normal image but definitely one he'll keep in his heart.

Gibbs reaches a lazy hand up, capturing the flower that is tickling his lips. He cracks one eye open and brings his other hand up, cupping Tim by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Nectar from the daffodil crosses their lips and they smile as they break apart. Gibbs laughs softly as he watches Tim pull off his MIT shirt. The t-shirt isn't one that Tim would have chosen; he knows that because of Abby's determination to prove that leprechauns exist. No that's one of Jack's machinations he's sure.

Tim looks at him wondering why he's laughing and then looks down at the shirt and smiles as he too starts laughing. "The Leprechaun liked it too!" is emblazoned across it in bright green letters.

"Jack's doing?" Tim asks even though he knows the answer.

"You didn't notice?"

"I didn't pay attention actually." Tim confesses,

Gibbs grins knowing how Tim usually just stumbles into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Since Jack had been the one to lay out their clothes, Tim probably hadn't paid any attention to what he was wearing, just being grateful not to have to search for a towel in a strange house.

"What's next on our agenda? You mentioned fishing?"

Gibbs nods slowly, as he thinks about the plans his father will be making for them. "What is it?" Tim asks and Gibbs sighs. Knowing his father, Gibbs is certain that they'll have next to no privacy by the time Monday dawns. He's not sure just what is going through his father's head, but he's almost certain a wedding will be taking place before they get back to DC on Tuesday.

"I was thinking about Jack and that song he was humming last night."

Tim tucks his chin over Gibbs' shoulder. "Why is that bothering you? You know he approves."

"I'm not sure." Tim puts his hand on Gibbs' and the other man sighs. "I want, I need to show you something."

With that he stands up, dusts off his jeans and extends his hand to Tim. Tim frowns at the slight trembling, knowing that whatever it is, has to be important. As Gibbs leads him to a small copse of trees Tim blinks in surprise. More gold as he puts it; this time however it's in a specific path and Gibbs walks beside it, not saying anything. Tim looks around him, noting the dappling sunlight through the trees, the birds softly singing their song, the slight burbling of a creek that's close enough to hear but not be seen.

Then he sees what is ahead of them and slips an understanding arm around Gibbs' waist. Their rings start a soft yet subtle glow, not the harsh bright and bold of warning, but of emotions that are just under the surface. Gibbs kneels down and Tim kneels beside him, carefully observing as the other man gently brushes away the slight debris from the covered headstone.

"Hey Mom."

NCIS-NCIS

Jackson Gibbs sighs as he wakes. The smell of coffee tells him the "boys" are gone and he smiles as he imagines Leroy finally opening up enough to show someone where his special locations are. The golden meadow, his mama's grave and then his favorite fishing hole are three things that Leroy doesn't show to just anyone. The fact that he wants to show them to Tim couldn't make Jack happier. Well the only thing that could isn't going to happen anytime soon, and if he wants to make it happen sooner he needs to get his butt into gear.

He showers and dresses, then starts calling around town for those special favors that the others owe him. Within hours, a construction crew has come and gone, and so have the painters. Jack sighs contentedly, as he imagines his son's, not to mention Tim's surprise at the plans he has made.

The phone rings and Jack opens his eyes, surprised to see it's mid-afternoon and that he's napped for most of it. He answers and grins as he hears Ducky on the other side.

"We have things almost all set here, Jack. What time tomorrow would you like us to arrive?"

"Let's make it noon Ducky. That way I can get the boys into their penguin suits."

Ducky smiles as he looks at Tony and Ziva.

"Penguin suits?" She asks and Tony nods.

"Tuxes, they make most of us look like penguins."

Jimmy comes in just then and hands Ducky two documents. Ducky examines them and looks at his assistant with pride. Jimmy just shrugs as he asks, "What else do we need to do on this end?"

"Hmm...We do need a justice of the peace."

Abby comes bustling in just then and beams at them, "Not if Jack did what he said he would. Come on Captain Mallard, don't you think you could officiate that one little ceremony?"

Ducky blinks and the others laugh at the normally stoic ME being caught off guard.

"Yes, well in that case we have our witnesses but who will be our best men?"

Tony looks at Ziva who giggles, "I do not think I qualify for that one Tony."

Jimmy looks at the others, "Well if Gibbs has his dad and Tim has Tony do we need anyone else?"

Tony gulps as he glares at the autopsy gremlin. Jimmy just stares at him.

"You've been friends with Tim for years Tony. You know you'd be insulted if you weren't his best man."

Ducky nods in agreement. "I think we are almost ready then. I've already talked to the Director and he has given us the rest of the week off on the condition that he and Mrs. Vance get to come to the wedding."

At the collective groans, Ducky turns and stares at all of them. "You all listen to me: if not for the Director, none of you would have had this weekend off and Jethro and Timothy would not be able to celebrate their anniversary. Now who all needs to be on our guest list?"

Tony puts his fingers to his lips and whistles as the commotion starts up again. "Not many more. Gibbs and Tim are both fairly private men. Let's keep the list simple for them. Ourselves, Gibbs dad, the director and Mrs. Vance and maybe Fornell are all that either of them would most like to see there or am I wrong, Ducky?"

Abby starts to complain, that they need more when Ziva puts a finger to her lips. "Is Tony wrong, Abby?"

Abby shakes her head.

"Then let us not spoil this for them. It is not our wedding, it is theirs and Tony is correct in that neither of them would like a big wedding party."

The others stare at her and she shrugs her shoulders. "McGee and I talked one day about who we would want to see at our weddings. He just wanted our team. We are family and friends to both of them."

Jimmy looks at Ducky. "What about us? And the girls will need dresses."

Ducky smiles serenely, "That Mr. Palmer is already in the bag."


	12. Chapter 11

The house is silent as Tim slips downstairs later that evening. He stirs the coals in the fireplace and reflects on the events of the day. Not just the golden meadow, but the hours spent by the final resting spot of Gibbs' mother. Holding hands and talking to the woman as if she were right there beside them. A softly blowing breeze, ruffling their hair, almost like hands brushing through it, as if the woman was silently giving them her approval.

More hours at a secluded fishing hole, not just fishing but lying together, touching, feeling, loving each other until the sun starts disappearing behind the clouds with greater frequency.

They arrive back at Jack's house, slightly more tanned with a stringer full of freshly caught catfish. Both men look at the front porch, it's newly painted finish and Gibbs is immediately wondering just what is going on.

The smell of freshly cut wood reaches them next and as they walk into the backyard, Tim has to start laughing at the expression on Gibbs' face. There's a boat, or a facsimile of one in Jackson's backyard. It's flat-bottomed, and there's a small ramp leading to the bow. The stern has a few chairs in it, and as they watch, Jack comes out carrying a few more.

"Something goin on we should know about Dad?" Gibbs asks and Tim lightly cuffs him on the head then takes the chairs and Jack turns to them.

"Just thought as it's official in the Green Isle we should make it official here too."

"And how many guests are we expecting for this little shindig?" Gibbs asks quietly.

"Only your team, and I did ask Tim's parents."

"Expect about three more.." Tim says and the other two look at him.

"I can almost bet that the Director will be here with his wife and that Fornell will come down too."

Gibbs starts to say something but Tim raises an eyebrow, "He gave in too easily, Jethro. You know he's going to be here and I would expect that you'd want a friend here representing you if Ducky is going to be our celebrant or priest for lack of better word. Besides we need someone to run interference if Abby decides to try and handcuff herself to my parents."

Both men chuckle at Tim's reasoning and understanding.

"So how many chairs total?"

Tim does some quick calculating. "Should be...are we going to have Ziva and Abby as maids of honor? Or just have Jack and Tony be our best men and let it go at that? Let's get these fish cleaned up and frying then we can sit down at the table to make our decison."

Tim leans back in the recliner, staring at the flames. He knows immediately when Gibbs comes in the room. The other man refrains from saying anything for a few minutes as he lies down on the couch, cradling a hand behind his head as they stare at the fire in companionable silence.

"Can't sleep?" Gibbs asks softly. He knows in a way, what is on Tim's mind and his next words confirm Gibbs suspicions.

Tim stands up and crosses over to the couch, lying down beside him, savoring the feeling of being in his arms as he confesses. " I'm almost worried about tomorrow, what with Abby being here and my parents."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Jade and Deven aren't leprechauns are they?"

"No, but being from the Emerald Isle, you know that Abby will be questioning them and I just don't want any repercussions due to her aggressiveness."

"Hmm. Could almost see your point however you're forgetting a few things."

Tim shifts to look at him. "Ducky, Jimmy, Vance and his wife. They'll help keep Abbs in line. If they don't then you know Ziva will."

Tim chuckles at the thought of how Ziva might keep the over-active Goth in line. As he sobers up, he looks at Gibbs who immediately knows that he's wishing he could have brought Shannon and Kelly as well.

"Don't Tim. Dad and I are happy that we got to see them at all. Don't go over-analyzing how you could have brought them here for any longer. The gift you gave us, just being able to say a final good-bye; that was more than either of us expected."

"My boy's right you know." Jack sits down in the recliner. "Not many would have tried such a thing, even with the powers that you have. They'd have been too jealous of the relationship that Leroy and Shannon had. Hell, they'd be jealous of the relationship you two have."

Gibbs hugs Tim tight whispering in his ear, "And fewer still would have stayed after Kelly died, no matter if they were bonded or not. Thank you, for not giving up on me."

Tim nuzzles Gibbs neck. "I couldn't give up on you. I love you."


	13. Chapter 12 and Epilogue

Chapter 12

Monday:

The day passes uneventfully enough. The team makes it to Stillwater with little or no consequence. As Jade and Deven are already there, having planned with Jack to show up earlier in the morning than the team, thereby avoiding any questions from Abby. He's able to introduce them as his special guests visiting from Ireland. Ducky of course is delighted to meet such entertaining individuals and they spend much of the afternoon gabbing away in Gaelic.

Fornell and Vance both corner Gibbs and the three men head over to a secluded corner of the yard. From the looks on their faces Gibbs knows that he's in for a private interrogation. As they stand there, Gibbs can feel himself getting impatient and finally asks

"What's on your minds?"

"You sure you really want to go through with this?" Fornell asks bluntly and Gibbs blinks.

Vance nods in agreement. "You ask for time off and then I get an email from Ducky stating that you two are tying the knot. Now I know that something happened last year, that you two are a lot closer than most agents on my teams, and the protectiveness on both of your parts is almost scary. DA/DT aside, when were you two gonna tell me about all this? "

"Wasn't going to Leon. And why do you ask me that Tobias? You really think I'm going to get married again if I wasn't willing to?"

"You did it before, got three ex-wives to prove it." Fornell taunts him and Gibbs sighs.

"It's different this time, Tobias." He states quietly as he stares at a yellow daffodil and remembers the day before. He smiles faintly at the memory of Tim running a daffodil over him. The way Tim had held him when they'd gone to see his mother's grave. The quiet talking by the stream, fishing for their supper and the love making that had preceded it.

"How is it different Gibbs?" Fornell pushes and Gibbs smiles. The smile has both of the other men inhaling as Gibbs states.

"I can talk to him Tobias, I know I love him, because I can actually talk to him and not feel the pain, not feel that sense of loss. It's hard to explain, but there ya go."

Vance puts a hand on Gibbs shoulder. "You just better not hurt him Gibbs. I don't know what exactly happened all those years ago between you and Shepherd but if you hurt McGee, if I get any sense of something wrong, I won't hesitate to do a transfer and this time it might actually be you."

NCIS-NCIS

When it comes time for the actual wedding ceremony, Jade and Deven bring out their surprise. The special order from Jack, green and blue dresses or tuxedos for most of the guests and a kilt for Captain Ducky who smiles at the green/blue tartan pattern.

Vance looks at Gibbs who shrugs and says, "Magic."

Tim chuckles and Tony narrows his eyes. "You know something Probie. I know you do."

Tim looks at him and smiles serenely. "Hmm, yep, I'm getting married and you're my best man. What more do I need to know?"

Tony puts an arm around his shoulders, "Nothing man, I'm just glad to see you and Gibbs both looking happier than either of you have looked in years."

"Thanks Tony. That means a lot coming from you." Tim admits quietly and Tony pats his shoulder.

"Come on Probie. Let's get you married. How in the heck did they manage to build a boat that you could actually stand on?"

NCIS-NCIS

After the ceremony, and the men saying their "I do's."

It's the one thing that most of the team doubted they'd ever see. Gibbs dancing and not just any dancing but doing the locomotion and the limbo and finally a version of dancing that none of them save Tim has ever done before. Abby claps her hands as she realizes that it's the Gibbs version of what Tim calls "Geek Dancing." (See author notes below) The two men bob their heads and shake their hips, waving their hands in the air as they dance around each other. Gibbs grabs Jackie Vance by the hand and she giggles as she joins in the fun. Tim in response extends a hand to Ziva who smiles at her friend and nods her head. Abby doesn't give Tony or Jimmy a moment to think as she bounces over to them and pulls them to their feet.

Deven and Jade join in, their movements a bit more graceful than the others, almost as if listening to a song that only they can hear.

Fornell turns to Vance, "He's gotta love him, only love would make a man dance like that."

Vance grins, "Yeah but it looks like fun. Come on Fornell, where's your sense of adventure?"

Soon they're all dancing celebrating the day and the commitment that Tim and Gibbs are making to one another. Jack had started to join in the fun, but his hips protested so he settled for tapping his foot, and Ducky comes over to sit beside him on the swing.

"They've made tremendous strides this weekend." Ducky says softly.

Jack nods in agreement, "I couldn't be more proud of either of them. Never thought I'd see the day when Leroy would start dancing again. One more thing I have to thank Timothy for."

Ducky smiles and nods. "Yes, for all their ups and downs, they've come quite a long ways. I'm not sure just what happened to make it all possible, and I'm not precisely certain that I want to know. I'm just glad that it has."

Epilogue:

Tuesday:

The team along with the Vance's, Abby, Jimmy, Ducky, Fornell and Deven, Jade and Jack gather for breakfast at a local restaurant. They toast their friends who left the night before on their honeymoon. Soon Vance looks at his watch then points at Tony who gathers the NCIS party together for the trip back to DC.

Ducky shakes hands with Jack, offering him a place to stay on the occasions that he might come up and visit his son and Jack immediately takes him up on the offer. Ducky then turns to Deven and Jade and in Gaelic makes them the same offer.

"Thank you, Ducky. We would like that."

"As would I, M'lord, as would I." Ducky murmurs and the other two smile, realizing that the wise old Scotsman has figured out at least part of their secret.

Tuesday:

Neither man wants to let the team know that their honeymoon isn't some romantic getaway, opting instead to come back to Gibbs' house. Upon arrival late that Monday night/early Tuesday morning they stow their gear and topple into bed.

Several hours later Gibbs sips at his third cup of coffee, and then looks at the piece of wood in his hands. A small remembered giggle has him dashing down to the basement and when Tim enters the kitchen, he pours his coffee then heads down the stairs and watches as Gibbs finishes up a last minute gift as he's calling it. Gibbs hands Tim his gift who smiles and hugs his husband who hugs him back. Tim then guides Gibbs back to the living room where he places the figurine on the mantle shelf above the fireplace.

"Come back to bed Jethro, we have a honeymoon to celebrate."

As they leave the room, neither man sees the golden/green glow as Kelly claps her hands in delight at her daddy's gift to her lepercan: a little girl holding a bouquet of daffodils and in the middle of the bouquet is a small figure of a leprechaun watching protectively as they proceed down the path of gold.

Fini

_a/n: For those who are familiar with her story and those who aren't "Geek Dancing" is a wonderful story written by Qzeebrella, who is an author and reviewer on a different site. Thank you my friend for letting me borrow it ^)^_

_On another note: there is a bit of a smuttier factor that I edited out, if anyone would like to read it, just PM me and I'll let you read it _


End file.
